Mega Man Zero 4
Mega Man Zero 4, '''know in Japan as Rockman Zero 4 (ロックマンゼロ４ ) is the fourth and last game in the Mega Man Zero series for the Game Boy Advance, released in 2005 and made by Capcom Gameplay The gameplay still remains the same as its predecessors. Zero still must navigate through tough obstacles while fighting and destroy Mavericks. The customization system from the third game returns in a more complex, detailed form. Players can mix and match different chips for Zero's body to modify and improve his abilities. In addition, the EX Skills return again. However, the player is no longer required to have an A Rank or higher at the end of the mission to gain one, though only one EX Skill for the Buster Shot Gun can be equipped at a time, as Elemental Chips no longer exist, and some bosses outside the main eight still have EX Skills they only demonstrate when faced at A Rank. In addition, Zero does not gain any new main weapons during the course of the game. This time, he starts out with the Z-Saber and Buster Shot Gun again, along with a new weapon, the '''Z Knuckle, a powerful weapon chip implanted in Zero's arm that allows him to punch enemies with incredible physical force. In addition, when Zero defeats an enemy with the Z Knuckle, he can also steal that enemy's weapon and use it as his own though he can drop it if the player feels like discarding it or it runs out of ammo. The Cyber Elf system is simplified this time as he uses just one, but very powerful upgradable Cyber Elf named Croire though the player may choose another name if they choose to ask anyone else for a name. Depending on the name, her development will differ. This Cyber Elf can be upgraded by feeding her E-Crystals. The player may choose to talk to her for encouragement or hints at item recipes. In addition, the use of the Cyber Elf no longer penalizes the player for its usage, except for when Croire's total level is set above that of the current max level. Though akin to a Satellite Elf, this one mimics abilities of other elves, allowing her to augment Zero's abilities of the Hacker, Nurse and Animal kind. New to the series is a Weather System that affects the levels that Zero travels through. Depending on the weather, the terrain can be effected in a number of ways such as removing, obscuring, or adding new obstacles. Levels which have a flashing border indicate a harder experience, whilst non-flashing ones will be easier. This can be changed right before the mission briefing. Playing on a harder stage may amplify the boss's strength as well as grant them the use of their EX Skill. Completion of a level in its harder form will grant Zero an EX Skill, regardless of current rank, while easier ones will not, and also result in a penalty at the end of a mission. In addition, a new Easy Mode is exclusive to this game. Energy Crystals are non-existent, and Croire starts out at Max Lv. 15 with Lv. 5 abilities, but cannot level up any further. In addition, all levels are automatically set to 'Easy', thus no EX-Skills can be obtained. Lastly, instant death hazards are watered down (Ex: Spikes and lava only damage Zero and the player cannot die from falling off screen, as Zero will simply float back up). The game also has a Hard Mode, but it is now integrated into the options of gameplay when unlocked, instead of holding "L" while starting a new game. In this mode, Zero starts out with his "Black Armor," Croire is collectable, but she cannot be raised, and all levels are automatically set to 'Hard,' forcing the player to enter each stage in bad weather, but this guarantees all EX Skills will be received. Finally, the Chips system has been revamped. Players will have to collect parts from fallen enemies and use the corresponding recipes for them in order to create new chips for Zero to boost his abilities. If 2-4 parts are incorrectly mixed together, a Junk part is created, which has no apparent use other than to make the Junk Armor. In turn, the Junk Armor (which simulates the Proto Form in appearance and abilities), when all three parts are equipped and all Cyber-elf abilities are deactivated, will double the attack power in exchange for halving Zero's defense. Ultimate Mode can be unlocked by collecting all enemy parts in the game and fully upgrading Croire. In this mode, the player can utilize all of Croire's abilities right from the start, and without any penalties. Again, this can be unlocked as a gameplay option, and the player does not need to hold "R" when starting a new game. Like the previous game, there are also seven mini-games that can be unlocked once certain criteria are met. They are as follows: *Lumberjack - Beat the game with an overall S-Rank. *Lava Surf - Beat the game with a complete database. *Busy Basket - Beat the game once on Hard Mode. *Slam Harvest - Beat the game under one hour. *Plant Panic - Beat the game without feeding your Cyber Elf any E-Crystals. *Elf Chase - Beat the game without using any recipes. *Energy Lab - Surpass the high score on all the other mini-games. Story The game starts when the Resistance is trying to protect a group of people that are escaping Neo Arcadia. Due to the fact that now that Dr. Weil is in charge, he rules with an iron hand and takes out liberties from the humans. As the game progresses, the story of Craft and Neige develops, finalizing in the end of Craft by the hands of Zero. Dr. Weil wants to destroy Area Zero using the Ragnarok, so humans will stop escaping from Neo Arcadia and he can rule over all. Of course, Zero and the Resistance mobilize to stop Weil's plans, protecting the humans and Area Zero. In the end of the game, a scene of Zero's crushed helmet is shown. It's unknown if Zero survived or died. Bosses Eight bosses (Einherjar Eight Warriors): *Fenri Lunaedge *Heat Genblem *Mino Magnus *Noble Mandrago *Pegasolta Eclair *Popla Cocapetri *Sol Titanion *Tech Kraken Other bosses: *SubDesert Core (First boss) *Carnage Force 0 *Craft (Fought twice) *Hell the Giant *Randam Bandam *Cyball *Dr. Weil (Final boss) Trivia *Although called Mega Man Zero 4, this is one of only two games in the entire metaseries that doesn't feature any Mega Man incarnation (if you don't count Zero as a "Mega Man"). The other one, however, a spin-off, doesn't have the Mega Man tag on the title. *Most of the mini-games involve Zero's Z-Knuckle and the weapons it acquires. *"Believe" is a prominent theme with Zero throughout the game: **It's the translation of the default name of the Cyber-elf given to Zero by Alouette. **After his second battle against Craft, Zero expresses that he believes in the humans that his friend trusts, making the defeated Einherjar commander see the error of his ways. **It is expressed twice in Zero's final (and famous) lines: once to show who he's fighting for, and the second a direct message to Ciel. **In the final sequences of the game, Ciel openly believes that Zero is still alive against all the odds. *Because of the features of the Zero Knuckle, Mega Man Zero 4 has the largest number of weapons for a single character in the entire Mega Man series. *With the release of this installment, Mega Man Zero is the first Mega Man series to ever be given an official conclusion. There are two other games being, the MegaMan Battle Network series, and the MegaMan Star Force series. *The final mission, where Zero must stop Ragnarok from crashing into Earth, is similar to the final mission of Sonic Adventure 2. In that game's final mission, the player must stop the Space Colony ARK from crashing into Earth. The "colony falling onto the Earth" theme also is a part of the plot of Mega Man X5. Chikao Ohtsuka also voiced both main villains/instigators of it as well (Dr. Weil and Professor Gerald Robotnik, respectively, though the latter was nothing more than a transmission). *Ciel tells you that Area Zero is where Eurasia crashed, however the opening of Mega Man X6 states that Zero succesfully destroyed the colony and averted the crash. This could suggest that the Megaman Zero series take place after an alternate ending of Mega Man X5. *Also, Pegasolta Eclair mentions the Eurasia crash when he is reencountered at Ragnarok. *Mega man Zero 4 is the only game in the series where the player can talk to people besides the resistance soilders. The other people you can talk to are the humans in the settlement. See also *Mega Man Zero 4 Script *List of Mega Man Zero 4 enemies *Mega Man Zero 4 walkthrough *Mega Man Zero 4 database *Zero Knuckle *Custom chips Category:Mega Man Zero games Category:Game Boy Advance games